


Hamiltexting

by hollyus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bigender Character, College AU i guess, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, also CURSING!! beware smol children that shouldn't be on this site!!, also sorry if the characters are ooc, and none of them are together yet rip, dolley is female and nonbinary, hamilsquad texting fic!!, honestly im in love with texting fics, i mean as much as you can represent pining through a freaking text fic, laf is nonbinary now too :D, peggy is trans, so there will be pining i guess, the chat starts off with alex john laf herc angel eliza pegs and aaron, tho i don't really know how college works, used to be male now female!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyus/pseuds/hollyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gay af™: "wowie" laf "wowie"</p>
<p>FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: hey don't shame me for my wowieness</p>
<p>Ham Sandwich: okay 1. "wowieness" are you srs laf and 2. heyo johnathan! :D</p>
<p>gay af™: hello alexander and johnathan isn't my name smh</p>
<p>FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: sorry mon ami but we shall call you johnathan anyways</p>
<p>gay af™ changed their name to ugh™</p>
<p>(aka just Hamilbuddies Hamiltexting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the Hamilhoes

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Ham Sandwich  
> John: gay af™  
> Lafayette: FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN  
> Hercules: greek god  
> Angelica: Angelic and Heavenly  
> Eliza: sinnamon bun  
> Peggy: PEG + CAT  
> Aaron: Burrger
> 
> (also there's cursing!! beware smol children that shouldn't be on this site!!)

Ham Sandwich added gay af™, FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN, greek god, Angelic and Heavenly, sinnamon bun, PEG + CAT, and Burrger to Hamilhoes texting

Ham Sandwich: hey 

sinnamon bun: hey

Ham Sandwich: hey

sinnamon bun: hey

Ham Sandwich: hey

Angelic and Heavenly: Oh god they're doing that again

sinnamon bun: hey

Ham Sandwich: hey

sinnamon bun: hey

Ham Sandwich: hey

sinnamon bun: OOOH~

Burrger: Why am I here?

Ham Sandwich: b/c you are, aaron burr

Burrger: Oh god, don't, I beg of you

Ham Sandwich: SIR

Angelic and Heavenly: hah

Ham Sandwich: anyways where are the others?

Angelic and Heavenly: alex it's like 6:30 AM where do you think they are

Ham Sandwich: oh  
then why are you guys up?

Angelic and Heavenly: Me, Betsey, and Pegs have a 7:00 AM writing class on saturdays, don't you know?   
pegs is currently taking a shower

Ham Sandwich: Ah, i see. what are you doing up then, Aaron?

Burrger: I just happened to wake up early.

Ham Sandwich: then why don't you go back to sleep

Burrger: I was actually going to until you texted me and put me in this weird group-chat.

sinnamon bun: sorry for not responding for a little while- I was re-organizing my papers

Ham Sandwich: it's fine 'liza

sinnamon bun: :D

greek god: thanks for waking me up at 6:40 am smh

Ham Sandwich: Your welcome :D

greek god: also john is such a fuckin heavy sleeper  
I have no idea how he slept through his phone ringing so much

sinnamon bun: how loud was his phone

greek god: i mean only 4 dots but still

Burrger: I don't think that's loud enough for somebody to wake up, Hercules.

greek god: shut burr

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: you are ze worst, burr

Angelic and Heavenly: oh hey! french fry woke up!

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: oui

sinnamon bun: did you have a good sleep? :)

PEG + CAT: aw my cinnamon roll sister asking if laf had a good night sleep :) aw

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: oui, eliza!

PEG + CAT: also you are not a 'sin'namon bun eliza

sinnamon bun: well I do recall you saying that you hated cats

Ham Sandwich: dayuM

PEG + CAT: sHUT HAMILTON

Angelic and Heavenly: UMM WHO IS THIS NEW ELIZA THAT APPARENTLY FIRES BAcK

PEG + CAT: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: wowie

gay af™: "wowie" laf "wowie"

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: hey don't shame me for my wowieness

Ham Sandwich: okay 1. "wowieness" are you srs laf and 2. heyo johnathan! :D

gay af™: hello alexander and johnathan isn't my name smh

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: sorry mon ami but we shall call you johnathan anyways

gay af™ changed their name to ugh™

Burrger: Wow

PEG + CAT: or as your roommate would say, "Awesome, Wow!"

Burrger: **Awesome, Wow!

Angelic and Heavenly: HOLD UP WHAT

ugh™: THE UNIVERSE HAS BEEN THROWN OFF COURSE!  
BURR'S NOT BEING SERIOUS!!

Burrger: I hate you guys

sinnamon bun: it is quite phenomenal that you're being not-serious though

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: *blows a kiss* va te faire foutre to you too, burr

Ham Sandwich: woaH WOAH WOAH eliza- im supposed to be the one using big words!

sinnamon bun: well too bad

Burrger: SHOTS FIRED -theo

PEG + CAT: oh heya theo!!

greek god: greetings, dosia!

Burrger: I assume you two are Peggy and Hercules. Well, hello back to you two too! -theo

PEG + CAT: :D :)

Angelic and Heavenly: Ello theo! Anyways, me, betsey, and pegs gotta go to our class. cya dudes later!

ugh™: adios!!

Burrger: Goodbye, Schuyler sisters.

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: au revoir, mes amies!

greek god: g'bye!

Ham Sandwich: bye!

sinnamon bun: thank you and have a good day! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh™ changed their name to gay
> 
> gay: I
> 
> greek god: why did you change your name before saying I
> 
> gay: because I want to look representable to theo
> 
> PEG + CAT: I, and john, I'm pretty sure "gay" is worse than ugh™
> 
> gay: at least I won't look like an old lady if I keep ugh™
> 
> Angelic and Heavenly: trudat
> 
> PEG + CAT: trudat  
> hEY YOU STOLE MY LINE
> 
> Angelic and Heavenly: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Ham Sandwich  
> John: ugh™  
> Lafayette: FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN  
> Hercules: greek god  
> Angelica: Angelic and Heavenly  
> Eliza: sinnamon bun  
> Peggy: PEG + CAT  
> Aaron: Burrger

Ham Sandwich: say I if you want to add theo to the chat

sinnamon bun: I!!

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: I

greek god: I

Angelic and Heavenly: ofc you would say I after laf did, herc. anyways, I

greek god: shut

ugh™ changed their name to gay

gay: I

greek god: why did you change your name before saying I

gay: because I want to look representable to theo

PEG + CAT: I, and john, I'm pretty sure "gay" is worse than ugh™

gay: at least I won't look like an old lady if I keep ugh™

Angelic and Heavenly: trudat

PEG + CAT: trudat  
hEY YOU STOLE MY LINE

Angelic and Heavenly: :)

Burrger: I

Burrger added a theo'dose'ia of me

a theo'dose'ia of me: ah! hello

sinnamon bun: hello theo! :D

a theo'dose'ia of me: ayo eliza

gay: hi, and nice pun name

a theo'dose'ia of me: ty!! also could you guys please point out who is who

Ham Sandwich: sure! im alex

gay: John

Angelic and Heavenly: angelica!

Burrger: I mean you know I'm Aaron

greek god: HERCULES MULLIGAN

a theo'dose'ia of me: I know who you are herc

greek god: rude :'(

PEG + CAT: you know who I am!

a theo'dose'ia of me: right i do!!!

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: bonjour mon ami!! I am lafayette!

a theo'dose'is of me: hello lafcakes! :)

greek god: I am calling you lafcakes now

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: that's, how you say, strictly only for theo and eliza

greek god: :( wait why eliza

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: they share dorms and eliza's an adorable cinnamon roll

greek god: hmph

gay: lmao you baguette and horse fucker

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN: that's, how you say, wow.

greek god: you know how to say wow laf smh  
and john are you serious

gay: haha

FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN changed their name to baguettefucker

baguettefucker: i mean I'm not going to deny it

greek god: are you serious. sigh...

greek god changed their name to horsefucker

Angelic and Heavenly: oh yeah I shouldn't be surprised you would accept it after laf does

greek god: I will send my horses after you

Angelic and Heavenly: oooh i'm so scared of a horse

Burrger: did you know that horses can kill you if they sit on you

Angelic and Heavenly: shut up, burr

a theo'dose'ia of me: haH

Angelic and Heavenly: >:(

PEG + CAT: this is strangely entertaining

Burrger: ^^^  
And, Alexander, don't.

Ham Sandwich: wOW DID BURR SUDDENLY GAIN AN OPINION??  
also, Alexander, do.

sinnamon bun: Alexander, don't.

Ham Sandwich: betrayed by my own wife :'(

baguettefucker: Alexander, don't.

Ham Sandwich: betrayed by my french buddy :'(

gay: hey I thought I was your french buddy

Ham Sandwich: nah man you're my essay-writing buddy

gay: :)

horsefucker: anyways, Alexander, don't.

Ham Sandwich: wOw, herc, me and john were having a MOMENT 

Angelic and Heavenly: alexander, don't x100000000000000

Ham Sandwich: :"(((

PEG + CAT: eh I'm not gonna say anything, just hide in the background

Ham Sandwich: peggy, my queen

PEG + CAT: go get me a sandwich peasant

Ham Sandwich: peggy, my ex-queen

a theo'dose'ia of me: lmao. anyways, Alexander, don't.

Ham Sandwich: WOW THEO I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL :(((

baguettefucker changed the groupchat name to Alexander, don't.

Ham Sandwich: >:c I'M BEING CYBERBULLIED

gay: don't toss the word around too lightly hun

Ham Sandwich: >:C

PEG + CAT: #lams5ever

baguettefucker: Lams?

PEG + CAT: john and alex's ship name

gay: why are you combining our last names instead of our first names

PEG + CAT: john and alex are waaay too common names. there's probably another john and alex ship name out there 

Ham Sandwich: hm, tru

a theo'dose'ia: #lams5ever?

horsefucker: #lams5ever.

sinnamon bun: #lams5ever.

Angelic and Heavenly: #lams5ever. x1000000

gay: huh, we're being shipped

gay >>> PEG + CAT

gay: WHY

PEG + CAT: b/c, you + alex is cute

gay: uuugh.. hopefully alex doesn't take it seriously

PEG + CAT: you overworried turtle. also, does this mean you like, like-like alex?? or??

gay: NO  
i mean uh awkward friendships aren't my cup of tea

PEG + CAT: "cup of tea" wtf I've never heard anybody use the phrase before  
anyways  
yeah you totally do

gay: ok maybe just a bit?? it doesn't matter anyways, he doesn't like me back 

PEG + CAT: sure

>>> Alexander, don't

Burrger: huh, lams?

Ham Sandwich: Hm, lams.

Angelic and Heavenly: Yes, lams!

baguettefucker: Oui, lams!!

Ham Sandwich: well, laf, what about mullette HUH

a theo'dose'ia of me: woah shots fired

Burrger: You should be named Shots Fired Theodosia.

a theo'dose'ia changed their name to Shots Fire Theodosia

Burrger: wow ok

horsefucker: I JUST CHECKED MY MESSAGES  
AND HOW ABOUT NO-LLETTE

Ham Sandwich: WELL HOW ABOUT NO-LAMS?!

gay: alexander i'm shocked   
you think we aren't suitable boyfriends for eachother?!

gay >>> PEG + CAT:  
PEG + CAT: I thought you were worried about the idea of lams

gay: well I have to act laidback so he doesn't get suspicious

PEG + CAT: and you don't think he's suspicious?

gay: no because he doesn't like me

PEG + CAT: *sigh*

>>> Alexander, don't.

horsefucker changed the group-chat name to no-llette and no-lams

horsefucker: DOES THAT REACH AGREEMENT?

baguettefucker: lmao

Ham Sandwich: IT DOES.

Angelic and Heavenly: woaHWOAHWOAH THAT DOES NOT REACH AGREEMENT WITH THE REST OF US.

sinnamon bun changed the group-chat name to mullette and lams

horsefucker: NO.

horsefucker changed the group-chat name to no-llette and no-lams

PEG + CAT: how 'bout we be civil and take a vote

Ham Sandwich: no-llette and no-lams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angelic and Heavenly: mullette and lams x1000000

sinnamon bun: mullette and lams

Ham Sandwich: >:(

horsefucker: NO-LLETTE AND NO-LAMS.

gay: honestly idc and wow angie, you should be the xsomething angelica

Angelic and Heavenly changed their name to xsomething angelica

gay: huh

baguettefucker: idc either 

Burrger: I do not care at all.

Ham Sandwich: well I mean no surprise that you don't care.

Burrger: -_-

PEG + CAT: mullette and lams <33

Shots Fired Theodosia: mullette and lams!!

PEG + CAT changed the group-chat name to mullette and lams

PEG + CAT: majority rules

Ham Sandwich: hmph.

Ham Sandwich >>> horsefucker

Ham Sandwich: ill tell you a secret, since if i tell anyone else about this ill never hear the end of it.  
i do, infact, support lams

horsefucker: huh

Ham Sandwich: shut hercules I know you're the same with mullette

horsefucker: well I mean I can't object.   
also, I wish I could tell you that john totally loves you back, but he's too laid back to tell

Ham Sandwich: same with laf. I'm gonna go question pegs tho, she knows everything

horsefucker: same here.

Ham Sandwich >>> PEG + CAT

Ham Sandwich: does john and laf love me and herc back??

PEG + CAT: I am like a vault you cannot open.

Ham Sandwich: ugh you're no use.

Ham Sandwich >>> horsefucker

horsefucker: she won't tell

Ham Sandwich: same here.

horsefucker: sigh...

>>> mullette and lams

PEG + CAT: hey do you guys want to watch finding dory with me 6:00 PM (my place)

(everybody, since I can't be bothered to type it all out): Sure

PEG + CAT: okay!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for ending it off so abruptly, i don't the time to finish it off better.
> 
> and the other ships will start sooner or later ^^  
> also, i didn't edit, so tell me if there are mistakes!!  
> also, kudos and comments are my LIFE. :"3  
> anyways, see y'all later!


	3. after finding dory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **baguettefucker:** eliza you should be called a salty bun
> 
>  
> 
> **sinnamon bun changed their name to salty bun.**  
>  **salty bun changed their name to sinnamon bun.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **sinnamon bun:** eh
> 
>  **gay:** huh.
> 
>  **horsefucker:** is that literally your only response, john. just 'huh'?
> 
>  **gay:** huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((idk i suck at making chapter names))  
> Alex: Ham Sandwich  
> John: gay  
> Lafayette: baguettefucker  
> Hercules: horsefucker  
> Angelica: xsomething angelica  
> Eliza: sinnamon bun  
> Peggy: PEG + CAT  
> Aaron: Burrger  
> Theodosia: Shots Fired Theodosia
> 
> (also heads up, i haven't watched finding dory yet so no spoilers pls??? thank)  
> (also another headsup, this has sexual jokes/mentions of private parts/sexual stuff I guess)

** >>>mullette and lams **

**xsomething angelica:** WOOH that was amazing!

 **Burrger:** It was a bit too much like the first one, however.

 **Ham Sandwich:** WOAH, BURR HAS AN OPINION?!?!

 **Burrger:** I'm not even going to tell you don't.

 **gay:** don't worry burr i gotchu, alexander, don't.

 **Ham Sandwich:** wOW

 **sinnamon bun:** how the f*ck did we go from finding dory to the point of our previous groupchat name

 **baguettefucker:** eliza you should be called a salty bun

**sinnamon bun changed their name to salty bun.** **salty bun changed their name to sinnamon bun.**

**sinnamon bun:** eh

 **gay:** huh.

 **horsefucker:** is that literally your only response, john. just 'huh'?

 **gay:** huh.

 **Shots Fired Theodosia:** ...on a side note, me and aaron are now dating! yay!

 **xsomething angelica:** WOAH. woahwoahwoah- somebody as aMAZING as theo is dating somebody as bland as aaron?!

 **Burrger:** I hate you.

 **xsomething angelica:** The feeling is mutual.

 **PEG + CAT:** how the fuck do you type so fast angie

 **xsomething angelica:** language, peggy!

 **PEG + CAT:** oh so you can say a string of curse words every day in a row and I can't say one every three days?

 **Shots Fired Theodosia:** shots fired

 **baguettefucker:** theo living up to her name

 **Burrger:** she sure is

 **Ham Sandwich:** hey guys, let's play a game, try living up to your name!

(hamwich.png) 

 **gay:** jfc alex is that your face pasted onto a literal ham sandwich

 **Ham Sandwich:** yes

 **Burrger:** (burrger.png) 

**PEG + CAT:** omfg i never thought i would live to see the day that burr's face would be pasted onto a burger  
also PEG + CAT, NANANANANANANANANANANSNANANANWADUHEEHDU

 **gay:** dayum pegs. anyways, hot boyz™

 **horsefucker:** wtf john  
also i don't actually fuck horses soooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **baguettefucker:** (bagudick.png)  
i drew a picture of a dick and a baguette is that good enough

 **xsomething angelica:** HOLY FuCK COVER JOHN AND ELIZA'S EYES o MY FuCKING GOD

 **gay:** wait why me i'm, like, the gayest fucking person on this planet wtf??

 **xsomething angelica:** I CONSIDER YOU A CinnAMON ROLL OkAY

 **horsefucker:** he was 4 years ago, but certainly not now

 **xsomething angelica:** W/E  
also x1000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shots Fired Theodosia:** wtf am I supposed to say shots fired at ????

 **Ham Sandwich:** idk,,, just, at something

 **Shots Fired Theodosia:** IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THaT OKAY

 **horsefucker:** wow theo you failed to live up to your name :(

 **Shots Fired Theodosia:** WELL YOU DId TOO  
WAIT  
SHOTS FIRED  
AT MYSELF  
HAHA YES

 **baguettefucker:** wow mon ami you're way too excited at saying shots fired

 **sinnamon bun:** "shots fired at myself" i'm worried don't go dying on me ok

 **PEG + CAT:** well eliza is already being a cinnamon bun, but how a SINnamon bun

 **sinnamon bun:** uH  
ROAST ME DADDY

 **gay:** jfc eliza

 **Burrger:** hey I think I know some other people who should join this game...

 **Ham Sandwich:** oH GOd BURR N O

**Burrger has added meme team and currently still sick to the chat.**

**meme team:** What is this?

 **Ham Sandwich:** I DEFY YOU THOMAS

 **meme team:** Of course, Alexander's little group of fuckwads.

 **currently still sick:** tone it down thomas.

 **meme team:** Fine.

 **xsomething angelica:** I AM NOT A FuCKWAD YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SEXIST SHIT

 **meme team:** I stopped being sexist 2 years ago angelica let it go

 **horsefucker:** LET IT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
LeT IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE

 **baguettefucker:** mon ami look at what you just did

 **meme team:** wow.

 **horsefucker:** CaN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOOORe

 **baguettefucker:** mon ami pls stop

 **horsefucker:** fine but i'm forcing you to watch Frozen tonight

 **meme team:** netflix and chill for you two?

 **currently still sick:** what the fuck thomas

 **meme team:** :(

 **horsefucker:** this is amazing  
I'm not even mad that Thommers just prompted mullette omg

 **gay:** "thommers"

 **horsefucker:** it physically pains me to say his actual name ok

 **gay:** oh no laf is rubbing off of you you're being dramatic

 **meme team:** ...

 **Ham Sandwich:** lmao fuck you thomas

 **meme team:** the feeling is mutual.

 **xsomething angelica:** anyways live up to your name (scroll up)

 **meme team:** (pepe.png)

 **gay:** did you just have that on your phone? you're a fucking loser thomas

 **meme team:** Wow thanks

 **currently still sick:** (SICK.png)

 **meme team:** aw that's adorable

 **PEG + CAT:** I can't believe I'm agreeing with thomas but ^^^

 **meme team:** ;)

 **xsomething angelica:** I will personally pummel you into the ground, Thomas.

 **meme team:** k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!!  
> sorry for inconsistency I guess? (in the story and in updating)  
> I'm a lot better at things with consistency (in the story) when it's not a text fic  
> also lots of the characters are absent for a part of this oOps  
> it's just hard to keep track of so much characters  
> ;w;  
> also yes, this one is edited, sorry if it still sucks as much as the last chapter  
> and pls point out mistakes!! thanks


	4. Charles Lee and Dolley and Miranda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ham Sandwich: ...yeah, I got in trouble with samuel last week. 
> 
> meme team: You really do love to get into unnessacary fights.
> 
> currently still sick: To be fair, you're no better, Thomas. Remember Francis Kinloch?
> 
> meme team: ...yes
> 
> Ham Sandwich: WAIT, YOU foUGHT FRANCIs
> 
> meme team: Yeah.
> 
> Ham Sandwich: omG that's john's ex omfg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry for not updating after a month lmao  
> also idk how long this chapter is, just go with it i guess  
> also im not continuing the bold format from last chapter since i really don't want to bold it continuously :">  
> also, go check out my profile for another """story""", it's really an update thing where i talk about my books and their status  
> so yeah  
> cya  
> (this is edited too btw)  
> also you should really be able to guess who they are, so im not putting the username -> actual name  
> soz  
> except for these maybe two:  
> meme team: thomas jefferson  
> gay: john laurens

>>>mullette and lams  
Ham Sandwich: what’s up fuckrs

meme team: Wow, very eloquent Alexander.

Ham Sandwich: fuck you thomas

meme team: The feeling is mutual.

horsefucker: That was a pleasant way to start this off. oooKAY

xsomething angelica: You guys are messes. anyways, did you hear about mr.lee talking shit about gwash?

PEG + CAT: oh yeaaaah

Shots Fired Theodosia: yeah heard about that

baguettefucker: How come? why in america would somebody insult him?

Ham Sandwich: lee was promoted to a head teacher and he was helping gwash, but did a shit job at doing that. he was then demoted to assisant teacher again. 

baguettefucker: what would that have against mr. washington?

Burrger: Mr. Washington was the one who reported his bad teachings.  
Also, gwash? Seriously, Angelica, Alexander?

xsomething angelica: whatcha gonna do about it burr

Ham Sandwich: ^^^  
also I would kick lee's ass if it wasn't for the fact that gwash sPECIFICALLY told me not to fight him because i fight literally one person a week

baguettefucker: one person a week?!

Ham Sandwich: ...yeah, I got in trouble with samuel last week. 

meme team: You really do love to get into unnessacary fights.

currently still sick: To be fair, you're no better, Thomas. Remember Francis Kinloch?

meme team: ...yes

Ham Sandwich: WAIT, YOU foUGHT FRANCIs

meme team: Yeah.

Ham Sandwich: omG that's john's ex omfg

currently still sick: Small world. Anyways, back to the Mr Lee subject.

Shots Fired Theodosia: so ham are you actually gonna fight mr lee

Ham Sandwich: can't,, like i said, washington told me directly not to fight lee

gay: i'll do it.

horsefucker: shit he woke up

gay: alexander, you're you closest friend I got

PEG + CAT: ****closest gay

Ham Sandwich: laurens, do not throw away your shot.

xsomething angelica: what the fuck that rhymed smh

horsefucker: """"laurens"""" formal af alex

Burrger: I am sure John volunteering to fight Mr. Lee for Alex and just an effect from just waking up.

xsomething angelica: hate to admit it, but probably

gay: I'm going back to sleep

sinnamon bun: (YOU'RE QUOTING PHILLIPA)

baguettefucker: it's 8 AM john

sinnamon bun: (oh nobody cares ok :()

currently still sick: 8 is really early, lafayette

baguettefucker: non

horsefucker: It is

xsomething angelica: ^^^

meme team: ^^^

gay: ^^^ eeeeh bye

Burrger: ...............^^^

Ham Sandwich: LOOK AT THAT. also ^^^

meme team: Don't you stay up like really late

Ham Sandwich: yes, and the effect is that I wake up really late

horsefucker: Why are you up now then

currently still sick: I got him to sleep early with Ellie's help

xsomething angelica: eliza can do anything tbh

baguettefucker: i thought only john could make him sleep???

Ham Sandwich: Betsey can too

Shots Fired Theodosia: Wow lmao

Burrger: Goodness, I forgot you were in this chat.

PEG + CAT: hm

baguettefucker: mes amies where were you two

Shots Fired Theodosia: with jacky

horsefucker: who's jacky?

Shots Fired Theodosia: jacques markus prevost

Ham and Cheese: pffft Burr looks like theo ain't single

Burrger: Alex

Ham and Cheese: Ay-ay-ron.

currently still sick: ....alright. what about you peggy?

PEG + CAT: oh I was with Dolley

meme team: I think jemmy fake-dated her in highschool?

Ham and Cheese: oh yeah he """broke up""" with her when me him and jay were almost finished with the fed papers

xsomething angelica: whooooo 

currently still sick: jay is john jay. kind of a slacker however he's pleasant to be around

horsefucker: yeah, the man's pretty nice  
also i notice that you aren't acknowledging the dolley thing james

currently still sick: hush

baguettefucker: back to the jay topic, he made me some hot chocolate once!

meme team: i personally haven't met this john jay, but from how jemmy describes him he seems p chill

Ham and Cheese: he's anything but chill. almost as dramatic as lafayette

baguettefucker: hey i am not dramatic

PEG + CAT: admit it, you are

xsomething angelica: should've majored in drama/theater arts instead of history

meme team: ^^^it's tru

xsomething angelica: ew

\-----

horsefucker: john just woke up  
he read the texts  
said "hm" (like he always does)  
then went to do his morning shit

sinnamon bun: Is he going to do it, or not?

xsomething angelica: ELIZABETH WHERE TF WERE YOU

sinnamon bun: chill angelica i was out

Ham and Cheese: "out"?

sinnamon bun: yea

PEG + CAT: unrelated, but fuck i'm falling

baguettefucker: how come, mon ami?

PEG + CAT: dOLLEY

horsefucker: are we just going to ignore the john thing

sinnamon bun: yes. now, tell momma eliza about your feelings

PEG + CAT: they're so beautiful and have this great laugh and omigosh???? they love miranda too, so that's a plus!!

Shots Fired Theodosia: omg!! miranda!! i LOVE miranda!!!

Burrger: Whenever we hangout, she forces me to listen to miranda.

PEG + CAT: oooh yas miranda!!

Ham Sandwich: What's miranda?

PEG + CAT: omg,,,my crush aside, i am forcing you to watch it with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you enjoyed that :")  
> it's SHORT, i know, oops

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is short!! ;w;
> 
> also, here are the dorms that this and that share:  
> herc and john share a dorm  
> laf and thomas share a dorm  
> alex and james share a dorm  
> aaron shares a dorm with king george III  
> theodosia and eliza share a dorm  
> angelica with maria  
> dolley with sally (hemings)  
> and peggy with martha mannings!!


End file.
